Stranger
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Reid's girlfriend leaves him because she can't recognize him anymore. Story based off of Hilary Duff's Song- Stranger. No flames please, and please read and review! WILL BE CONTINUED.
1. Stranger

I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.

Hilary Duff- Stranger

* * *

I snapped looking at Reid as he pulled his beanie on, and I said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'll be back," Reid said, kissed me, and left.

I ran through the house, and saw his car leave.

_Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about._

My birthday was next week and Reid was throwing a huge party for it.

I didn't want one.

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no one's around;_

I shook my head as I looked at the really expensive bracelet he got me.

Reid and I had been going out for 3 years.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right._

He changed.

_I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life._

He looked at me like I was some… person that wasn't important.

_You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

He was always the old Reid around Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue. But not me.

_If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

I slid on my jacket.

I needed a drink.

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?_

I walked into Nicky's, and I saw some chick hanging onto him.

He saw me, and pushed her away.

_You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed._

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the counter.

I needed a drink even more now.

_Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe._

Reid stood next to me, and I swear I saw a glimpse of the old him next to me.

Then it was gone.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right._

I couldn't take this much longer.

_I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life._

You're not the person that I once knew._  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

I didn't know him anymore.

_If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

I felt the urge to scream at him.

_Such a long way back, from this place that we are at.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry.._

I ignored the feeling, and then felt like crying at thinking of all the years that I spent with him.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

He was a stranger to me.

_There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right._

I grabbed all my bags, and put them in the back of my Ford Explorer, and checked my watch.

_I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life._

10 minutes.

_You're not the person I once knew._  
_Are you scared to let them know it's you?_

I ran back in the house, and took of the locket that Reid got me the first week we were dating in put it in a little box with a note.

I laid it down where I slept next to him, and looked at him fast asleep.

"I love you, Reid." I said, and turned and walked out of the house.

I got in my car, and pulled out of the driveway as Reid ran out of the house, and I saw him crying.

Dear Reid,

_If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too.._

* * *

**AN: I will continue this. It will go along with the movie. Reid is going to try and win her back. :)**

**Hilary Duff- Stranger  
**

**Please Review!**


	2. Need Some Help?

**I don't anything but my ideas, and my OCs.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Need Some Help?**

**Emily POV**

I glanced around the airport.

My parents were making me go back to Spencer for my senior year.

Back to School.

Back to Kate.

Back to the Boys.

Back to Reid.

The guy I still loved after a year.

I shrugged off that last thought, and stood up when my flight was called.

I was going alone.

No family, no friends, no extras.

I grabbed my purse, and headed over to the line.

I then saw a pretty blonde struggling with her bag.

"Need help?" I asked her smiling.

"Thank you," She said.

I helped her pick up her very heavy bag, and said, "I'm Emily."

"I'm Sarah," She said smiling at me as we headed for the luggage loader thingamajig.

I helped her place her bag on it, and she smiled at me and said, "Thank you!"

"No problem, where are you headed?" I asked curious.

"Uh, Salem." Sarah said shrugging.

That's not possible-

"You're going to Salem too?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, going to the academy called Spencer," Sarah said, and I said, "No way, I'm going there too!"

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said, and we both headed over to the terminal to get on the plane.

"So you live up here?" I asked.

We were currently in New York.

"No, vacation/celebration to get in," Sarah said.

"Wait, you aren't paying?" I asked astounded.

"No, got in all on my own," She said as we stood in line.

"Wow, props for you then," I said chuckling.

"Thanks," Sarah said, and I handed the woman my ticket, and she said, "Have a lovely flight!"

I smiled back at the woman, and headed onto the plane.

Sarah ran to catch up with me, and she said, "Is this your first year?"

"Oh, no. Went my Freshman and Sophomore year, and moved here," I said smiling.

"All alone?" Sarah asked as we got on the plane.

"Yeah, my parents just sign the lease, and I'm free to do what I please. They're actually the only reason I'm coming back this year. I didn't want to because of… boy trouble, and they told me it'd look good on my college applications. But with all the extras I do I doubt I'll need it." I said as I found my seat.

I sat down and then Sarah sat next to me and she said, "This is my seat."

I busted out laughing, and said, "No way!"

"Way!" She said, and we both laughed.

We got shushed by the flight attendant, and I bit my lip still giggling a little.

After we took off, I grabbed my laptop out of my purse, and started to play angry birds, and I looked over at Sarah's computer and it looked like she was typing up an application.

I paused my game and turned to her.

"You're already doing applications?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said shrugging, "Not like I have any social life. It took me 3 years to get into this school so I didn't have many friends, or boyfriends to help keep my social life going."

"I understand completely," I said, "But you need to relax. Like me."

I pointed at my game.

"Angry Birds?" She asked confused.

No, you gotta be kidding me.

"You've never heard of Angry Birds?!" I asked shocked.

She shook her head no, and I said, "By the end of this flight you will be an Angry Bird's addict."

I then started my game and this time Sarah watched and soon she was playing too.

And I was right. By the end of the flight she was addicted.

* * *

**Reid POV**

I missed her.

If I could have anything for one more day it would be her.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I'm tired, but I wrote this for you all. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Girl Talk

******I don't anything but my ideas, and my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Girl Talk  
**

**Emily POV**

Sarah and I had become really close over that flight, and learning that we were in the same school, and then soon finding out we were in the same dorm helped a lot too. **(Kate isn't in this Fanfic. Pogue will be with an OC.)**

We ended up riding in my black dodge charger to the school.

Sarah was really funny, and I pried it out of her but she told me that she had only ever had one boyfriend.

Then soon the subject came up about my 'boy troubles' that made me leave Spencer in the first place.

"What happened anyways?" Sarah asked as I drove down the interstate.

"Nothi-"

"-You can't pull that on me," Sarah said pointedly, and I sighed realizing I wasn't getting out of this that easily.

"His name was Reid. School player, hot, bad boy of the school, the friends, the money, the popularity, everything. But he was really sweet. I can't say he didn't turn on me, but he kind of did," I said trying to figure out how to say it, "After our first year of dating, he slowly edged away-"

"-Did he cheat on you?" Sarah asked me immediately.

I scrunched my eyebrows together, looked at her, then back at the road and said, "No, he didn't cheat on me. He just kind of… disappeared-"

"-HE WENT MISSING?!" Sarah asked and I said, "NO. Now shush!"

Sarah blushed and said, "Sorry."

I shook my head and said, "Anyways, he didn't like to be around me anymore. At first I thought it was because he wanted space-"

"-So he did cheat on you!" Sarah said, and I sighed and said, "Do you wanna hear the story or not?"

"Sorry," Sarah said, and I said, "So, at first I thought he wanted space, but it kept going for over a year. So I started to get a little nervous, and then he got a little better. He hung out around me more, and eventually we moved in together. But then once we hit our third year the relationship just started slowing down to a stop. I loved him, and he loved me. That was that. But when he all the sudden started hanging around his friends more, pushing me away, and drank more. I got a suspicious. At first I thought he was cheating, but he really wasn't. I could tell because he always came home from the bar with me, always stayed in sight, and he never really left without me. But then, the last 3 months came. He wouldn't ever tell me where he was going, I usually found him at Nicky's, the local bar/hang out. Whenever we were in public together, he went all out showing how much he loved me. But when we were alone, he was cold and didn't want anything to do with me. I mean I was lucky if he even wanted to hug me in my sleep. But the last time we were ever together, I saw him with a girl, and he pushed her away and I didn't really care. Our relationship was gone. So why should I? I mean he faked everything out in public. I had enough. I left him. And I haven't been back since."

By the end of explaining, Sarah was in shock.

I left her to my thoughts as I went into mine.

They ranged from_ Does he remember me? To: Does he still love me?_

I was so lost in my many questions and little answers that I didn't realize it but Sarah was talking.

"-Do you?" She asked, and I said, "What?"

"Were you listening?" She asked amused.

"No, lost in my thoughts," I said shrugging.

"I said, "Do you still love him, and when you didn't reply I said, 'Do you?'" She explained.

"…..Yes," I said reluctantly, "I still love him."

"I'm sorry but, AWWWWWWW!" Sarah said grinning.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Whatever."

"You think he's gonna try to win you back?" Sarah asked excited.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I said, "I don't know."

But in my head I was chanting, _I hope he does._


	4. Betrayal All Over Again

**********I don't anything but my ideas, and my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Betrayal all over again**

**Emily POV**

As Sarah and I got out of the car, I couldn't help but feel… scared.

"You okay, Emily?" She asked and I turned and I said, "I don't know if I can do this-"

"-Relax." Emily said, and I grabbed my bags, and as I walked up the familiar path I saw a familiar face- Tyler.

"Oh shit," I cussed as I hid behind a tree and pulled Sarah behind it with me, and I put a hand over her mouth, and Tyler passed by the tree, he looked around, shrugged and continued on with his walk.

I took my hand off Sarah's mouth, and I said, "That was a close one."

"Who was that?" Sarah asked watching Tyler's retreating back.

"Tyler Simms," I said simply.

"Why'd we hide?" Sarah asked as we walked into the school.

"He's Reid's best friend and roommate." I said.

"Oh," Sarah said simply.

I nodded.

I knew where I was going as Sarah was getting lost.

"Come on, Sarah," I shouted down the stairs to her, and she looked up at me, and ran up the steps.

I then saw Pogue.

"Are they trying to find me?!" I yelled/whispered.

"What-"

"-No time," I said and got in a closet, and Sarah stood outside the door nervous, not knowing what to do.

Pogue just passed by her simply at first, but of course, Pogue being the nice Pogo he is said to Sarah, "You need some help?"

"No thanks… I'm waiting for a friend… thanks though," She said to Pogue.

"No problem," Pogue said before continuing on.

I stepped out of the closet, and said, "Are they trying to find me? I mean really?" I asked as Sarah and I started walking again.

I then stopped as I saw someone I thought I wouldn't see till later.

"Oh god," I whispered.

"What?" Sarah asked.

I watched as Reid made-out with a girl outside of her dorm room, and they ended up walking backwards into the room, and the door slammed shut.

By then I was crying.

"Was that-"

"-Yeah," I said simply and ran upstairs to the dorm room.

My heart broke all over again.

* * *

**AN: Short, simple, but to the point. :)**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Seeing Reid Again

**************I don't anything but my ideas, and my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Seeing Reid Again**

**Emily POV**

I put the straightener down, and unplugged it from the wall.

I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Sarah looking at her shoes.

"Need help?" I asked her.

"Please," She said looking at me with pleading eyes.

I looked at her outfit- black cropped top and blue jean mini skirt.

I looked at her and said, "Are you looking for guys or friends?"

"Both," Sarah said, and I held up her converse.

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said and looked at the clock.

"We should get going. The party is gonna start in half an hour, and it takes 45 minutes to get there," I explained.

"Are we supposed to be late?" Sarah asked as I locked the dorm room behind her.

"I don't care as long as we get there," I said.

Sarah laughed, and as we walked down the stairs I saw Jessie, Pogue's girlfriend and my best friend who I kept in contact with after I left.

"Jessie?" I asked, and said brunette turned and her blue eyes met my blue eyes, and she did a little squeal and said, "EMILY!"

She ran up the steps and hugged me tightly, and I hugged back, and she said, "You never visited like you said you would!"

"But I'm here for the rest of the year, Jess," I said laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Jessie said and hugged me again.

She released me, and smiled at Sarah and said, "Hi, I'm Jessie Crenshaw."

Sarah smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Sarah Wenham."

Jessie pulled Sarah into a hug, and Sarah hugged back.

Jessie released Sarah and said, "Are you two headed to the Dells Party?"

Sarah and I nodded and Jessie said, "Can I have a ride? Pogue is going with the guys. Again."

I felt myself choke up but managed to get out a simple, "Sure."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Em," Jessie said, and I shrugged as we started walking again, and said, "It's okay."

"He asks about you," Jessie said.

I looked at my car and focused on it as Jessie said, "He misses you."

I just nodded and as I unlocked the car I heard Jessie say to Sarah, "I hit a nerve didn't I?"

Sarah just said, "Yeah, I think so."

I got in the car, and Jessie got in the back, Sarah in the front, and headed to the Dells.

"Still remember where it is?" Jessie asked me teasingly.

"Course," I said smiling.

"So what's happened while I was gone?" I asked Jessie.

"Well, Kira still has not managed to get into Caleb's pants and she never will," Jessie said, "Um, Kira and Aaron are now together-"

"-You're kidding me." I said as I turned to look at her as we were at a stoplight.

"Nope, they hooked up one night, not drunk, and the next day they were together," Jessie said.

"I told you they would be perfect for each other," I said, "Kira keeps Aaron on a leash, and Kira gives Aaron a reason to pick a fight with the boys."

"True…" Jessie said thinking about it.

* * *

I pulled up to the Dells, and we all got out of my car.

"Ready?" Jessie asked me and Sarah.

Sarah looked at me, and I looped my arms in her arm and Jessie's arm and said, "Yep."

We all headed towards the Dells.

As soon as we hit the sand, the whispers started.

"_Oh my god, it's Emily."_

"_Wow, she got hotter."_

"_Who's the new girl?"_

"_I wonder what she's back for."_

"_Apparently she just left Reid in the middle of the night."_

"_Is she here to break Reid's heart again?"_

As Sarah, Jessie, and I stood by a fire I said, "I broke Reid's heart?"

Jessie sighed and said, "He wouldn't come to school for months. He turned into more of a jackass. But the guys don't blame you. They saw the change."

"Wait, they saw that he was acting weird around me?" I asked angrily, "And they didn't do anything?"

"They tried, Emily. Reid thought everything was fine," Jessie explained, and I said, "I need a drink."

"Come on," Jessie said to me, and Sarah, Jessie, and I headed to the table where the drinks were, and we all grabbed one, and we walked back to where we were before.

"HEY CALEB!" I heard, and I felt my heart race quicken.

Reid was here.

"He's here," I said.

"Who's here?" Sarah asked.

"The Sons of Ipswich." Jessie and I chorused.

As I saw Caleb I said, "I can't do this."

"Emily, calm," Jessie said with her hands on my shoulders.

My heart was beating rapidly as I saw Pogue.

"Jessie, I can't do this," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Come on," Jessie said as she grabbed Sarah and I's arms.

Jessie pulled us all the way across the party, and I was still breathing heavily trying (and failing) to stay calm.

"They're gonna start looking for me," Jessie said, "You two stay here, and I'll be back."

Sarah rubbed my back, and Jessie left heading back over to the Sons.

"Well, well, well," I heard, "Emily Williams."

I recognized that voice immediately.

Aaron Abbott.

"What do you want, Aaron?" I asked turning and glaring at him.

He'd tried stealing me from Reid numerous times. Never worked.

He ended up getting his ass kicked by Reid.

Every time.

"I just wanted to catch up-"

"-Aaron you and I were never close. Much less friends. So what the hell are you over here for?"

"To welcome you back to Ipswich and to congratulate you on crushing Garwin like I never could-"

He got cut off by me punching him.

"I might not be with Reid, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to defend him, you ass." I said through gritted teeth.

Everything was quiet around us.

I could hear Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid's voices as they came nearer to us.

Jessie came through the crowd of people her mouth dropped but then she held in her laughs as she looked at Aaron.

He was on the ground holding his bleeding nose while looking up at me glaring.

Caleb soon appeared next to her, then Pogue, then Tyler, and then I turned and walked not wanting to see Reid right now.

I pushed through people, and soon Kira stood in front of me.

I rolled my eyes as she yelled at me, "Why the hell did you hit Aaron?!"

I just pushed her out of my way, and I heard her mutter, "No wonder she left Reid. She's not worth him."

I grit my teeth, turned and saw Reid was staring at me in shock, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were looking at me smiling, and Sarah and Jessie were closely watching the exchange between me and Kira.

"At least I don't have to sleep with Aaron just to feel liked," I said and turned heading up the hill again.

I headed away from the cars, and I heard Sarah and Jessie yelling, "EMILY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I sat down leaning against a tree trunk, and put my head in my hands.

I needed to face the facts-

I still loved Reid.

I wanted him.

I _**needed**_ him.

Soon I felt someone put an arm around me and I looked up and saw Tyler.

"Hey, Em," He said smiling a little at me.

"Hey, Ty," I said.

"What was that back there?" Tyler asked me as he helped me stand up.

"No matter how long I stay away from Reid, I'll still defend him." I said as I brushed off my butt.

"What did Aaron say?" Tyler said, and I turned and said, "Nothing."

I felt my hand get grabbed, and I turned and saw Pogue and I sighed and said, "He wanted to congratulate me on crushing Reid like he couldn't. He didn't finish his sentence before I punched him. Happy?"

I pulled my hand out of Pogue's grip, and started to my car.

Soon I heard 2 other pairs of footsteps join Tyler and Pogue, and I heard Pogue say, "Not now, Reid. It's not a good time."

I didn't hear what he said after that, or what Reid replied because I was engulfed in hugs by Jessie and Sarah.

"Are you okay?!" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm… I don't know," I said honestly, "Let's go back to the dorms. I'm cold."

We made it back to my car, and I got in and started it, and pulled away as I heard cop sirens.

I saw Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, and this other guy talking, but they all stopped when passed by them.

"They're staring at the car," Sarah whispered to me, and I said, "Why are you whispering?"

"I just feel like I should," Sarah responded, and I let out a loud laugh, and then Sarah and Jessie joined in because my laugh was so loud and spontaneous.

"Now they can hear us!" Jessie said as I pulled out of the woods.

We cracked jokes, laughed, played music, and talked as I drove to Spencer.

* * *

I parked in a parking spot, got out, and I groaned as I realized I didn't have a key to get into the school.

"Shit," Jessie and I chorused.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"They lock the doors at midnight," I said, "It's 2am."

"How are we gonna get in then?" Sarah asked I smirked and said, "Come on."

Sarah and Jessie followed me, and I saw the vine that you can climb to get into Reid and Tyler's dorm.

"Oh my God," Sarah said, and I grabbed it, and started climbing.

"How did you know this was here?" Sarah asked me as she and Jessie started climbing too.

"This is Reid and Tyler's dorm," I said, and I quietly opened Reid and Tyler's window, and I heard snoring that was no doubt Reid's.

I gave them a 'shh' gesture, and I quietly slid into the room, and since I was in heels you could hear me landing on the ground.

I stopped moving, and Reid and Tyler kept sleeping.

Jessie slid in next, and then Sarah.

We all quietly exited the room, and I shut it behind us.

"How did you know his window was going to be unlocked?" Jessie asked me as we all started walking to the higher floor where the girl's dorms were.

"Reid always keeps his window unlocked," I said simply.

* * *

**Reid POV (Next morning)**

"Reid, come on man, get up." Tyler shook me, and I rubbed my hand over my face and I shut my eyes immediately as I saw the bright light.

"What the hell, Ty?" I asked as I sat up.

"I didn't do it. I woke up and it was open." Tyler said.

I looked at where the light was coming from, and saw the window was open.

As Tyler went to take a shower one name ran through my mind.

_Emily._

* * *

**AN: How was it?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Nicky's

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.**

**Hilary Duff- Stranger**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Nicky's**

**Emily POV**

I leaned down and scattered the pool balls, starting the game of pool.

I was playing with Jessie and Sarah was watching.

"How do you do that?!" Jessie groaned as she watched as I hit in a double.

I smiled and shrugged.

I smiled as I heard Jesse McCartney's _Blow Your Mind_ start playing.

I felt someone's eyes on me, and I looked up and saw Reid looking at- pool stick in hands as normal.

I looked back down, and as I leaned down and took my next shot, I saw Reid pass by me just as I shot distracting me, and I missed my target.

Damn it.

I grit my teeth as I heard Jessie laugh at me, and as I stood up she saw the look on my face and said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said lying.

I kept a tight face, keeping my eyes glued to the pool table knowing if I looked up I would meet Reid's bright blue eyes.

I hit the last shot in, losing the game.

I rolled up my sleeves as I headed the bar.

I leaned against the counter, and Mark saw me and I nodded.

He popped a beer cap for me and placed it in front of me, and I felt someone stand next to me, and I didn't even have to turn and look to know it was Reid.

I grit my teeth, and Reid said, "Welcome back."

I just nodded, and drank some of my beer.

"How are you?" Reid asked.

I looked down, and didn't answer.

"Fine, at least I was trying," Reid said, pushed himself off the counter, and started to walk off and I muttered, "Terrible, lonely, sad…"

I finished my beer, and handed a five to Mark.

I grabbed my jacket, and said to Sarah and Jessie, "I'm gonna head back to the school."

They both nodded, and I pulled my hood over my head and started walking.

I felt someone grab my wrist, and I was pushed against a wall, and I looked up to see Reid.

I didn't get to say anything as he leaned down and kissed me.

I shut my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

I soon realized what was happening, and pushed him away.

I took off in a run, and I heard him yell, "EMILY!"

I heard him take off after me, and I started crying as I ran.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I was pulled into someone's chest.

I knew it was Reid as I smelled his familiar colon, and he said, "Please look at me, Emily."

It hurt with him just saying my name.

I shook my head no, and he said, "Please."

I heard it that time- the crack in his voice.

I looked up at him, and Reid was crying.

I wiped them from his eyes, and he leaned into my hand, and he said, "I miss you."

I quietly said, "I miss you too."

"Then come back to me," Reid said leaning his forehead against mine.

I shook my head pulling away from him and said, "I can't do that-"

"-Why not?" Reid asked me starting to cry again.

"I can't lose you again," I said softly, and I turned around.

I started walking again, still crying.

* * *

**Later that night 3****rd**** POV**

Emily sat up in bed in her dorm room, wide awake while Sarah was sleeping peacefully

"I love you, Reid," Emily whispered to thin air.

Reid, wide awake, sitting on his bed, was using as he was a spirit- Emily not able to see him as he stood in her bedroom, and she said, "I love you, Reid."

"I love you too," Reid whispered, and Emily looked around, and sighed.

She slid down pulling the covers over herself, and shutting her eyes.

Reid went back to his room, and Reid slept with a smile on his face that night.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for being really late.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'll try to update later tonight.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Reuniting

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.**

**Hilary Duff- Stranger**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Reuniting**

**Emily POV**

I walked next to Sarah and Jessie as we walked down the hallway of the school.

"He kissed you!" They screamed, and I shushed them quickly.

"You can't just say it randomly!" I whisper yelled.

"But he kissed you!" Jessie said, "**Reid** kissed you."

"And?" I asked as we started walking again.

"JUST ADMIT IT." Sarah said.

"Admit what?" I asked turning around to face them both.

"You. Love. Him," Jessie and Sarah said together.

"No." I said, and turned back around walking.

"Hey babe," I heard.

I mentally cursed.

"Hey baby," I heard Jessie say.

I turned and saw Pogue leaned down kissing Jessie.

I grabbed Sarah's arm and said, "Come on. Before it gets heated."

Sarah nodded and we started walking faster to get to class.

We made it to 1st period, and we sat 2 rows from the very top.

I crossed my legs, and opened my notebook, but Sarah stopped me as I was flipping through some pages.

"What's that?" Sarah asked pointing at something I had written.

I blushed a bright red, shutting my book quickly.

I had written:

_RG_

EW

"Forgot that was in there," I whispered bright red.

"AW!" Sarah said grinning while giggling.

"Shut up!" I said shoving her shoulder, and she laughed at my face.

I rolled my eyes, and started going through my pages again, and when Caleb came in, and Sarah said, "Oh my…"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she said, "I met Caleb last night, when we were trying to find you in the woods."

I nodded and Jessie came and sat beside me and I said, "Wow that was quick."

"Oh shut up," She said shoving my shoulder slightly.

Reid came in, and I looked down at my notebook pretending to read.

"Hey Reid," Jessie said.

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING?!

I'M GONNA KILL HER.

"Hey Jessie, Sarah… Emily," Reid said, and he sat there and talked to Jessie and Sarah.

I stood up, and ran down the steps past Reid, and into the hallway.

"Emily!" I heard Reid yell behind me.

I ran faster, if possible, and by now I was crying.

I ran out of the school, and it was pouring down rain.

I ignored it, and headed for my car, but I didn't make it and collapsed to the ground in sobs.

Reid just sitting there, talking, listening to him was killing me.

Reid caught up to me pretty quickly, and he bent down and wrapped his arms around me.

If possible that made me cry harder. He was wearing the cologne I gave him for his 17th birthday.

"Emily, I'm sorry," Reid said, "I'm sorry for getting distant, I'm sorry I didn't put everything in the relationship, I'm sorry I didn't love you like I should've when you were giving me everything. I'm so so sorry, baby."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and hugged him burying my head in his neck.

"I love you, Reid," I said.

"I love you too, Emily," Reid said, and I think I shocked us both when I leaned up and kissed him.

He responded immediately, and knowing that the classes were now all in session, and we couldn't go back into the school without getting in trouble, I pulled Reid towards my car.

He grabbed the keys, but pulled away and said, "Don't leave me again. Please."

I simply hugged him tighter and said, "I can't stay away from you anymore. It hurts too much."

Reid then picked me up, unlocked the car, and put me in the passenger's seat.

He ran around and got in the driver's seat, and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Home," Reid said smiling a small smile at me.

* * *

He soon pulled into the driveway and I looked up at the Garwin mansion. Hadn't changed any from the outside.

I got out, and Reid wrapped an arm around my waist, and we walked up to the house.

Reid unlocked the door, and I smiled as I remembered all the memories- parties, movie nights, parents meeting parents. Then I frowned as I remembered all the bad times- him avoiding me, him barely talking, him barely touching me.

I felt a few tears slip, and Reid quickly wiped them from my eyes.

I leaned my head on his chest, and he said, "Come on."

He led me upstairs to the bedroom, and there were broken bottles on the dresser, and the mirror was smashed.

"What happened in here?" I asked looking around. The only thing that looked the same was the framed picture of me and Reid the first day we started dating.

"I got bad when you left," Reid said quietly, and I went and stood in the center of the room. I then held back a gasp when I saw the big shattered picture laying in pieces in the bathroom- it was a week before I left. The light had left my eyes and I looked miserable.

I looked over at Reid to see that he was sitting on the window sill watching my every move.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out when you're gonna leave," Reid said.

"I said I wasn't going to," I said confused.

"Yeah, well, your eyes say differently," Reid said.

"Then you must be reading them wrong," I said as I walked over to him.

I put my hands in his hair playing his blonde locks.

* * *

"I don't get how I missed it," Reid said later as we were laying on the bed, both only being covered by the sheet.

I laid my head in the crook of his neck and said, "Miss what?"

"How you slowly got sadder," Reid said softly.

I just sighed, and turned over looking at him. I didn't make the change quickly," I said.

"Like me?" Reid asked glumly.

I sighed and tilted his head upwards, and leaned down and kissed him- I tried showing him how much I loved him in it.

Reid pulled me down so I was laying on him, and I buried my head back in his neck.

"Emily?" He asked me, and I said, "Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?" Reid asked.

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry for being really late.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Cafeteria

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.**

**Hilary Duff- Stranger**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Cafeteria  
**

**Emily POV**

I walked down the hallway the next day at school hand in hand with Reid.

With an engagement ring shining bright on my left hand.

Yeah, I said yes. I loved Reid.

I was going to continue to live in the dorms for the semester and then I was gonna move back in the mansion with him.

We weren't gonna have the wedding soon since we were only 18- well, I was 18- Reid was 17.

Reid smiled down at me, and I smiled back at him, and he pulled me into his side wrapping an arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you," Reid whispered in my ear as kids started coming out of dorm rooms.

"I love you too," I said and placed a kiss on his jaw.

I headed to my dorm that I shared with Sarah, and Reid kissed me, and I pushed him away saying, "15 minutes."

"10," He said walking backwards towards his dorm.

"8," I said smirking.

"5," Reid said grinning.

"Now you're pushing it, Garwin," I said giggling, and walked into the dorm room.

I was shocked to find Jessie in my bed.

"What in the hell…" I said.

Jessie rolled over, and fell on the floor, and shot up quickly, and said, "I wasn't sleeping professor."

I raised my eyebrows and Sarah sat up and said, "What was that?!"

She then noticed me and pulled me down and said, "Where were you yesterday?! You worried me-"

"-Us," Jessie corrected.

"…Us," Sarah said, "Sick. Where were you?!"

"You sound like my mom," I said and sat down pulling off my shoes.

"Well when you run out of the classroom, with Reid running after you, you get a little nervous!" Jessie said standing up.

"Now what happened?" Sarah said.

I was in the middle of taking off my shoes when Jessie gasped and said, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"ON YOUR LEFT HAND!" Jessie yelled grabbing my hand, "ARE YOU GETTING MA-"

I covered her mouth and said, "Shut. Up. No one can know."

She nodded quickly, and Sarah looked at me and said, "What happened?"

I then told them of what happened after I had left the classroom.

"AWWWWW!" They both said grinning.

"Yeah," I said with a light blush, "Anyways, we have school!"

I stood up, and grabbed my backpack, and said, "Where's my phone-"

I was cut off by my phone being thrown at me.

I caught it and said to Jessie, "Thank you."

"You left it on your desk," Sarah said and I shoved my books in my bag, and I checked the clock and said, "Cafeteria, here we come!"

As I walked out of the room I heard Sarah say, "She's so cheery it's scary…"

"I know right?" I heard Jessie say.

I rolled my eyes, and I linked arms with them and said to Sarah, "So… you and Caleb…"

Sarah then turned bright red.

Jessie and I laughed and said, "Shut up."

That made us laugh harder.

"Come on," I said, "It's cute."

"You have a crush," Jessie said grinning.

Then the new guy passed us, and he was staring at me.

"Is that the new guy?" I asked Jessie quietly.

She nodded and said, "Yeah."

"He's creepy," I said, and Sarah nodded and Jessie said, "But still hot."

I rolled my eyes, and we all stepped into the cafeteria.

I grabbed a cup of coffee- black.

"You're going to need it with the fun night you had last night," Jessie said with a wink and a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and said, "At least I got some last night."

Jessie's mouth dropped and she said, "I got some!"

"Oh really?" I asked her chuckling.

Sarah was just blushing like a maniac.

All the sudden Kira walked by and bumped into Sarah spilling her water on her and she said, "I'm so sorry!"

That was obviously fake. Kira then laughed and when she noticed me looking at her and said, "What are you looking at, camel toe?"

She then laughed and walked away with her "friends" behind her.

I glared at her back, and said, "Come on, let's go fix your uniform Sarah."

She nodded, and Jessie and pulled her into the restroom that was outside of the cafeteria.

We grabbed some towels and attempted at drying Sarah off.

"Here," I said taking off my blazer and handed it to Sarah.

"I can't-"

"-You can and you will," I said shoving the blazer in her hands, "I'm one of the schools' most favorite students. A blazer missing will not make them hate me."

Sarah smiled at me, and she slid off her wet one, and put my dry one on, and Sarah said, "You don't have camel toe by the way. And even if you did no one would be able to see it because of your skirt."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

I then noticed the blazer fit her perfectly and said, "We're the same size."

Sarah smiled at me, and Jessie said, "The boys are probably at the table by now."

I nodded, and grabbed Sarah's blazer, and as we walked back to the cafeteria (me holding my coffee again) I said, "I'll take this to the secretary, and ask her if she can get this dried while we're in class."

"Thank you both," Sarah said to me and Jessie.

We just smiled at her.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I saw Kira and her "friends" In front of the boys, and Kira was trying to flirt with Caleb.

Chase then walked up to us girls and said, "Hey," With a bright smile.

I smirked when I saw the orange juice in his hands.

Jessie smiled at me widely nodding.

I looked at Chase who noticed the look between me and Jessie and I said, "Can I use this real quick?"

Chase handed me the orange juice, and I started to Jessie and Sarah to follow me, and Chase did also.

Kira was walking away by now, and I bumped into her on accident and spilled it all of her uniform and Jessie said in a mocking voice, "I'm **so** sorry."

She then laughed, and Kira stood there glaring at us as she said, "You bitch!"

"Sorry, you're breath left her blinded for a minute," Jessie said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kira asked angrily.

"That means your breath smells like dog shit, oh wait that might be from Aaron…" I said trailing off.

Before Kira made a remark, and I walked away with a smile, and Jessie laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulder and said, "And Emily Williams has won again!"

"Thank you," Sarah said as she caught up to us.

I smiled at her looping my arm with hers and said, "Anything for a friend."

She smiled at me, and Jessie said, "This is gonna be a great Senior year. I can feel it."

I rolled my eyes, and detached myself from both girls as we walked up to the guys who were talking to someone, not facing us.

I hugged Reid from behind, and he looked down at me and smiled, and placed his hands on mine.

I looked over his shoulder to see who Caleb was talking to.

Of course it was Aaron.

Jessie went and stood by Pogue, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Sarah stood beside me, but a little behind me at the same time.

Chase was somewhere.

I placed my head on Reid's shoulder, and soon Aaron left with his posse with a glare in Reid and I's direction.

Reid and I threw him the finger.

We soon sat down, and I leaned my head against Reid's chest (I had to lean down a bit since we were about the same height, but I was a bit taller.)

He placed a kiss on my head, and then Pogue looked at us with a smile, but his smile widened and he said, "What is that?"

He was staring straight at the ring on my left hand that was on Reid's hand that was on my thigh.

Before we could answer, the bell rang, and Reid pulled me up, and walked next to him as we walked to class.

As we entered the class I heard Caleb say to Pogue, "What are you talking about, Pogue?"

"I swear I saw a ring on Emily's left hand," Pogue said.

Reid just smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'm so freaking sorry for the super late update. This is going to sound so bad, but about an hour ago, I went and looked at this story, thinking I had updated about two weeks ago and I was going to think of the next chapter- well guess what. I hadn't. I thought I did though, so I was so upset, and then I went into word to find the chapter, and guess what- the chapter wasn't even there. Then I went to the actual story and it wasn't in the story either. So I must've been day-dreaming that I even wrote the chapter. I'm soooooooo sorry guys! But this chapter is based on what I had wrote in my 'day dream time.' *rolls eyes and then sighs*  
**

**Please Review!**


	9. Feelings

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.**

**Hilary Duff- Stranger**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Feelings**

**Emily POV**

I was leaning on Reid's shoulder as it was the last class of the day. He had a hand in my knee, and I was holding that arm, trying (and failing, might I add) to not fall asleep. Tyler was on my left, poking me whenever my eyes started to droop. I forgot how much I loved that boy. Tyler and I were watching the teacher, and Reid was zoned out. Again.

A girl walked into the room, and the teacher said, "Mr. Simms, will you read it for us?"

Reid immediately sat up to look like he wasn't asleep, and I stifled a laugh. Reid just smiled and kissed me quickly, shutting me up.

"Mr. Collins, you're wanted in the Provost's office," The teacher said.

"Mr. Simms," The teacher said, and Tyler then started to read.

Chase then left but not before nodding to Caleb, and winking at me. Reid's grip on me tightened, and my grip on him tightened. Some people would call us possessive of each other- okay, yeah, I can see that for Reid. I let him do what he wanted as long as he didn't cheat. He can look, and place bets but as long as I was the only one he was looking at, then I didn't have a problem. That's why I got upset when he always paid attention to other girls and not me. I sound spoiled, but when your boyfriend is looking at every other girl but you, then you tell me how you feel. I felt tears come to my eyes at that thought, and Reid looked at me, and said, "Em, you okay?"

I nodded and slipped my hand in his, and squeezed it. He squeezed my hand back, and then the bell rang.

We stood up, and as soon as we got out of the classroom, Reid pulled me into his chest and said, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip and said, "It's nothing-"

"-It was something," Reid said, "You looked like you were about to cry."

"I just thought about…"

"About what," Reid asked me. I looked down, and he lifted my chin up, and soon as I looked in his eyes, I started to cry.

He pulled me into his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He picked me up, and carried me up the stairs to his dorm room. He sat me down on his bed, and Reid said, "Emily, look at me."

"Baby, please," Reid begged me, his voice cracking a little.

I looked up at him, and I probably looked like crap- eyeliner and mascara smudged, and my eyes were red and puffy for sure. Reid was kneeled in front of me, on the floor, looking worried as hell.

"Baby, what's wrong? You have to tell me," Reid said.

"I keep thinking about it, Reid," I said crying again, "I can't stop."

"A year ago?" Reid asks me and I nod.

"I keep thinking of it too, and how much of an idiot I was to let you get away as easily as I did. I'm so fucking lucky because not only did you take me back, you agreed to marry me, and you still love me," Reid said looking at me, "I was a jackass, and you were an angel. I'm a playboy, and you're innocent. I gave you nothing, and you gave me everything."

I leaned down and hugged, him burying my head in his neck, and he said, "I love you so much, and those words can't tell you it either."

"I love you, Reid," I said as he hugged me back tightly, "I will never stop."

Reid picked me up, and said, "I don't want to go to swim practice. I want to stay here with you."

I pulled away and looked at him and said, "Well you can't miss another practice like yesterday."

"Then come with me," Reid said simply.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me to swim practice. I don't want you out of my sight right now, so come with me. Plus I know it's your free period, and what's better than seeing your boyfriend in a speedo?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow.

I faked thinking and said, "Seeing him naked."

Reid smirked, and I said, "Now get ready, we can deal with that later."

Reid smiled, and kissed me deeply, and headed into his bathroom. As he was in there, I grabbed a tissue, and wiped my makeup off my face so I didn't look like a dark clown. A few minutes later, he came out in his sweatpants, and he was shirtless showing off his tattoos. I threw him a shirt, and he slipped it on over his head, and he grabbed his swim bag, and then my hand. I grabbed his shoes just as he tugged me out the door.

"When was the last time you saw me swim?" Reid asked me as we walked out of the school, and headed over towards the separate building that held the indoor pool.

"About 2 years ago," I said simply

"But you only left for a year," Reid said confused.

"Yeah," I said, "You didn't want me going to your meets anymore."

Reid grit his teeth and he quickly pulled me into his chest, and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he had a hand placed on the small of my back pushing me towards him.

"As I said- I was a jackass," Reid said.

I just smiled at him and said, "But you're not a jackass now."

We started walking again, and Reid had an arm wrapped around my waist as he said, "I am going to make up the past 3 years."

"Three?" I asked.

"Two years for the time I…" Reid took a breath, "Ignored you, and one for the year you were gone."

I quickly kissed his jaw and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Reid said, and he held the door open for me as we got to the building.

"Thank you," I said.

"No. Thank you," Reid said quickly trapping me in his arms and kissing the side of my neck, and face and I laughed.

"This is scary," I heard.

I looked up to see Tyler looking at us creeped out.

"Hi Ty," I said smiling brightly at him.

Tyler smiled and said, "Hey Em. So I see Reid is in a better mood?"

Reid wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders and said, "I'm in a much, much, much, better mood."

I smiled as he kissed me on the head, and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Good," Tyler said.

Reid pulled me over to where guys sat which was by the bleachers, and he placed his bag down. Instead of letting me sit down, he pulled me over to where he was going to stand and leaned against the railing, and pulled me into his arms.

Soon Caleb and Pogue came out of the showers, and they were both ready for the meet. They both hugged me, but I was soon passed back to Reid who leaned his head on my shoulder and had his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into him.

Tyler then said to Caleb, "So what'd the Provost want?"

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." Caleb said, and Reid said, "Feel like elaborating on that?"

"You got a piece of glass on your face, hold on let me get that." Pogue said, and reached over to Reid to "Get the glass off his face."

I laughed with Tyler, and Reid and Caleb smiled.

Reid just rolled his eyes, and kissed me, successfully shutting me up.

* * *

**AN: I have a trailer up for this story on YouTube. Link is on my profile.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
